At present, with widely use of flexible display screens, most flexible display screen encapsulate an organic electroluminescence layer (OLED) by using a package structure, to prevent the organic electroluminescence layer from absorbing water/oxygen and fail. However, the present package structures have single structures, most of the package structures are made by alternately stacking organic layers and inorganic layers, which leads to the present package structure easily absorbing too much water/oxygen in a humid environment, resulting in detachment of the organic layer and inorganic layer of the package structures, which affects the performance of the package structure.